


【邪瓶】《战神开眼》by 怎么还不符合

by zmhbfh



Category: Grave Robbers' Chronicles, Xu Lei, 南派三叔, 盗墓笔记, 邪瓶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmhbfh/pseuds/zmhbfh
Relationships: Wú Xié/Zhāng Qǐ Líng, 吴邪/张起灵, 邪瓶
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【邪瓶】《战神开眼》by 怎么还不符合

王盟像只大白鹅似的被小三佛爷掐着脖子拎上车的时候，还没明白到底发生了什么事。和抱住副驾驶靠背，死活不肯撒手的黎簇形成鲜明对比。  
王盟被老板指使着驾车驶向飞机场，几年的功夫，金杯已经换成雷克萨斯LX。宽敞的车厢里，吴邪前倾着身体只坐半个屁股，燃着烟一口没抽过，他沿路给各个堂口打电话，语速飞快，急躁里带着几分欣喜。王盟听到了陈雪寒这个久违的名字，他隐约觉得老板又要去西藏。他疑惑地看向正听着耳机摇晃二郎腿的黎簇。  
小孩儿一歪头，笑得见牙不见眼，说:“人找到了！”  
“谁啊？”  
“张起灵。”  
飞机落地后再坐两个小时的汽车，下了汽车陈雪寒已经牵马匹等候多时。吴邪一行人路上看到有的人家的院门上贴着明黄色的旗帜，图案是一尊威风凛凛的怪兽。  
黎簇头一次见很好奇，陈雪寒告诉他那是“白泽”。  
白泽与麒麟同为上古神兽，狼首熊身，善攀援，是祥瑞之兆。据说它主管山川大泽的阴阳通道，能够预测天下所有鬼怪的恶行并与之交战，自两千年前就被当做驱鬼的神灵来供奉，记载于《柽山御录》中，比山海经还早。  
当地有一部分人从蒙古迁移过来定居，他们自认是苍狼与白鹿的后代，所以供奉狼头的白泽。  
一路上只有黎簇兴奋地跟陈雪寒聊个不停问东问西，墨脱湛蓝的天空给予三个人不同的感受:吴邪忐忑，王盟有点喘不过气。  
陈雪寒将三人带到一座离镇子很近的喇嘛庙，属于藏传佛教宁玛派。名字叫“嘎珠桑”藏语“长河”的意思。寺庙大门是陈旧的红褐色，匾额已经看不出金顶，墙内墙外无数五颜六色的经幡倒是鲜艳夺目。  
门内左右，各有一个两层楼高的巨型转经筒，红袍的老喇嘛一边摇着手里的小转经筒，一边拉动着大的转经筒。寺庙里收养了一群爱追逐嬉戏的岩羊。不知是不是戴了红帽子的原因，王盟被它们好奇的顶来顶去，沦为玩物。虽然不甚疼，但是岩羊力气很大，总是让人站立不稳。  
吴邪风尘仆仆地行礼，说明来意，老喇嘛停下转经筒，领着客人步入后殿。  
后殿一片清幽，庭院打扫得很整洁，午后的太阳光是满目温暖的淡黄，拐角处一只幼小的岩羊羔正把前蹄搭在一大坨皮袍子上，调皮地去咬上面露出来的一撮漆黑的头发。吴邪呆立了一会儿，走过去摸被嚼得湿漉漉的头发。皮袍子动了动自己慢慢展开，显出半张清癯俊秀的脸。  
吴邪半弯着腰一动不动，目不转睛的盯住这张脸，生怕一眨眼就会消失。脸的主人连眼都没睁，拨开吴邪抓着头发的手，正要重新缩回皮袍子里，突然感到被人抓住双臂，下一秒他轻易地翻肘挣开辖制，颀长二指叼住对方的脉门。  
“嘶～”吴邪腕关节剧痛，几乎要错位。  
张起灵闻声一顿，撤了手指，茫然地抬起头:“吴邪？”  
吴邪揉着手正待搭话，忽然觉得哪里不对——张起灵一向黑如深潭的双眼此时半睁半闭，眼白的部分呈深金色，中间黑色的瞳孔碎成几片，根本没有聚焦点。  
简直像琥珀的假像。  
“小哥，你的眼睛怎么回事！”吴邪急问。  
张起灵垂下眼帘，摇摇头。  
王盟和黎簇面面相觑，老喇嘛手上转经筒不停，长长叹了口气说:“五天前我们去那木拉山口转湖，在湖边发现了他，半个身子都和湖面冻在一起了，还以为救不过来，幸亏吉祥天保佑，昨天才醒。但他的眼睛的确是看不见了。”  
陈雪寒回去后，老喇嘛给三人安排了房间和酥油茶。吴邪又追问好几次关于眼睛的事情，张起灵只是摇头，再多问就一点反应都没有了。  
黎簇此来本想大开眼界，但见心中男神落难，也跟着萎靡了下来。不过到底小孩子心性，晚上就去镇上逛了。  
王盟照例被吴邪支使着置办东西，打扫卫生。  
因为被冻得太久，张起灵的腿暂时行动迟缓，眼睛又看不见，吴邪提出给他按摩疏通血脉，出乎意料的没有被拒绝。此时是一月份，藏地最寒，吴邪把手贴在胸膛上煨热，又反复地搓，才放到张起灵光裸的腿上，掌下触感微凉，骨骼纤长肌肉精薄。他揉着揉着，目光对上张起灵若无其事的脸，心疼之余，还有一种藏匿了世间珍宝的窃喜。  
张起灵毫不担心失明的问题，仿佛身体任何一部分都无足轻重，就像张家秘技里用快刀卡在手臂上去探哨子棺一样。随时可以丢弃，比如麒麟血，比如他的命。  
张起灵整日除了睡就只是坐在庭院的台阶上晒太阳，有两只走路刚稳的小岩羊羔总是围着他打转，一会儿顶腰一会儿咬两口。这样的张起灵虽然依旧没什么话，但是往日的冷硬少了几分。喇嘛庙是个静谧的地方，他时常坐着就会打盹儿，长长的刘海被小羊羔调皮地嚼着，少见的露出额头，光洁而饱满。  
张起灵从刀山火海中一路砥砺前行，但看他的睡脸，仿佛已经忘怀了尘世间所有的苦痛。  
胖子在巴乃离得远，所以比吴邪晚到了一天。过命的交情，几年未见跟几天没区别，一来就对着小哥的眼睛啧啧称奇。  
转天傍晚，庙中喇嘛都要去居民里做法事，庙里不开伙，吴邪一行人去了不远的饭馆。  
大家点了当地特色石锅鸡，藏香猪，还有著名的雅江鱼，这种鱼只生活在高海拔的雅鲁藏布江冰雪消融的冷水中，从头到尾一根主刺贯穿再无小刺，最适于做鱼生。入口即化，清甜可口。酒是当地巴族人用冰泉水洗羊肉加玉米酿造的，度数没有标准。胖子喝得有些急，三杯下肚就敲着桌子唱起来了，吴邪知道他是真的高兴。王盟黎簇狼吞虎咽，吃得额头上直冒油光，旁边的张起灵对比之下像童养媳似的。吴邪把张起灵的筷子换成汤匙，鱼肉铺在米饭上，再小心把鸡腿剃了骨。张起灵感觉到吴邪的举动，停顿了一下，终究没说什么。  
藏区最寒冷的时节，窗外滴水成冰。欢歌喧闹的屋里，张起灵英挺的眉毛逐渐舒展开，脸颊泛起血色，不似往日苍白。吴邪怀疑他偷偷喝了酒。  
晚饭后一行人回到喇嘛庙，王盟现学现卖，煮一大壶滚烫的酥油茶。黎簇难得乖巧地给众人倒了茶。胖子酒意已过，盘坐在张起灵的床上，捧着茶杯暖手，道:“小哥找到就好啊，这么长时间铁三角都缺一角儿，成铁棍了，多让道儿上人笑话。”  
胖子和吴邪有默契，压根儿不问张起灵从哪儿来，怎么受的伤——白问。  
吴邪探身拍拍他的肚子说:“你这体型跟饺子差不多，这辈子都不会成棍了。”  
坐在椅子上黎簇已经跟胖子混熟，笑得差点噴了。  
胖子撩起上衣抖了抖肥肉，道:“就说你天真，胖爷我凭一身神膘护体上可飞檐走壁，下可海底擒龙。四九城儿里谁不赞一声‘高人’！”  
吴邪看了一眼坐在床最里面，昏昏欲睡的张起灵，问胖子:“高人，你认识好的眼科大夫吗？”  
胖子仔细端详着张起灵的眼睛，正色道:“咱中医西医结合着看都行，但我就怕小哥这个不是病。”  
“不用去北京。”闷油瓶突然开盖，三人都转过脸看他，他淡淡的说，“看不见也没什么。”  
吴邪每次看到他这种漠视一切的样子，心里就窝火。吴邪急躁的弹着烟灰，说:“小哥你是打算跟黑瞎子凑一队？等你身体好一些能坐飞机了，咱们就走。”  
胖子坏坏的一乐，道:“天真你什么时候能做小哥的主了？你干脆给他俩报个残奥会，就他俩那伸手绝对大满贯，以后就卖金牌养老～”  
吴邪没好气:“报名也不能把你落下，你属于智残。”  
胖子还欲争辩，张起灵揉了揉膝盖，又开口:“我得留在这里，还不能离开。”  
这话说的没头没尾，吴邪和胖子再问，闷油瓶盖又盖严了，他俩只好作罢。  
胖子突然又说:“天真你来看，小哥这瞳仁颜色怎么好像跟昨天不太一样？”  
吴邪凑近了观察，的确，初见时纯黑的瞳仁碎片此时变成了褐色。他问张起灵有什么感觉。张起灵只是摇头。  
既然决定暂住下来，也不好总是打扰庙里，况且胖子嫌庙里饮食太单调，吃不好。吴邪让王盟到镇上找最好的旅馆包了顶楼的套间。本来打算让黎簇自己回杭州，这小子头一次进藏看什么都有趣，闹了两次不肯走，吴邪也就由他去了。  
张起灵仍然晒太阳打盹，只是地点换成了旅馆旁边的露天茶座，黎簇私下跟王盟吐槽男神是太阳能的。  
转天吴邪在房间里跟杭州通着电话，从窗户看下去，街上行人不多，张起灵懒懒地靠在椅背上，裹着黑色牛仔裤的细长双腿自然地交叠。有几名身着当地服饰的幼童在和他说话。  
这真是难得一见的场面，吴邪心中大乐，挂了电话下楼去凑热闹。  
孩子们扭扭捏捏不敢靠得太近，一名蓝衣幼童稚声稚气地问张起灵:“你眼睛是金的？”  
旁边扎小辫的幼童说:“我也看见啦。”  
蓝衣幼童又说:“阿妈说只有魔鬼和狼眼睛才是金的，还能发光！”  
小辫幼童大声说:“才不是你阿妈说的，那是长诗里说的！”  
蓝衣和小辫争吵起来，后面一个稍大一点的蘑菇头蹭过来胆怯的问:“你……是不是魔鬼？”  
张起灵闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。  
几十颗红彤彤的小浆果突然向张起灵劈头盖脸扔过来，蘑菇头喊着“看我制敌宝珠大王的飞镖！”飞快跑开了。  
吴邪大步流星地赶过去，孩子们一哄而散。  
小浆果打在张起灵的白衬衫上，染红像血滴似的。张起灵用手拈住一颗，嗅了嗅，然后放进嘴里细细的咀嚼。他表情恬淡，鸦羽似的睫毛在眼下隔出一小片阴影。吴邪蹙紧了眉头，直喘粗气，正不知如何开口。  
张起灵转过脸来，微微翘起嘴角，似有笑意，说:“这个味道很熟悉，我记得。”  
这些日子以来，张起灵破碎的瞳仁的颜色每天都会变浅一些，现在已经呈暗黄色，几乎和深金的眼球无法分辨。这种变化让周围的人感受到未知的压力，张起灵本人却从未表示过任何不适和担忧。  
吴邪怔怔的看着这眼睛这笑容，心里的疼痛蔓延不绝。  
胖子是个闲不住的，白天和王盟一起出去大肆采买。晚上借了旅店的厨房打算大展身手，做白切鸡。他的理论是有幸被做白切的鸡，绝对是品质得到认可的好鸡，普通鸡只配做酱油鸡盐焗鸡手撕鸡……胖子一边使唤着黎簇烧火，一边讲着北京顽主的各种消遣和美食，听得小孩儿一愣一愣的。  
吴邪往来拿木桶和草药给张起灵泡脚，第二次经过厨房的时候，胖子已经讲到粤菜了。  
“说到底，还是煲汤最补，什么佛手配乳鸽，北芪配花胶，随便煲煲就一下午，逢年过节还要文武火交替煲上两三天都不止。”胖子站在炉火边，口若悬河手指乾坤，像要炼丹似的。  
吴邪肩上搭了白毛巾，回屋关紧门，把一切嘈杂都隔离。张起灵已经脱了鞋子，半睁着眼坐在床边发呆。桌上一碟红彤彤的小果子——吴邪问当地人买来的，原来这种浆果是墨脱特产的岩柿。少有的能够唤起张起灵记忆的东西。  
张起灵金黄的眸子在台灯下朦朦发亮，中间颜色越发浅淡的碎瞳，好像玻璃的碎片，吴邪现在看惯了，倒觉得有些媚意。他当然不能说出口，只顾着把那双细白的脚压进温热的药汤里，水面上露出一段瘦长笔直的小腿。他轻轻的按揉着，这是曾经拧断海猴子脖颈的腿，此刻在自己手掌中柔软又顺从。  
吴邪知道自己总是被张起灵一身的矛盾与反差所吸引，不由自主的追逐，从杭州到长沙，从海底到云顶。这些年过去了，他再傻也明白自己想要的是什么。  
屋里弥漫着暖暖的药香，吴邪觉得应该说点什么，又不知从何说起，尴尬地低头干咳起来。张起灵突然俯下身将吴邪的手也浸在药汤里，曲起拇指轻轻的搓按着他手腕上之前被二指夹过的地方。  
两个人都没有言语，窗外街道的路灯昏黄，月亮躲在云朵后面，吴邪有点分不清此时是不是在梦里。  
张起灵的腿其实已经恢复了，只是吴邪坚持要他每晚泡脚。胖子对此嗤之以鼻，说吴邪就像刚娶了媳妇的猪八戒。  
这天中午张起灵晒完太阳照常回来吃午饭，黎簇也一同回来，脸色却有些发青，人也呆愣愣的像丢了魂。胖子和吴邪问了两遍才明白缘由:  
黎簇少年心性，在镇上盘桓了几日就结交到了当地的朋友，天天带着他走街串巷，游山玩水好不快活。可巧今天在一家民俗用品店里，碰到有窃贼在夹游客的钱包。黎簇大惊这边民风淳朴怎么还有干这个的，其它少年告诉他窃贼可不是单枪匹马，他们一个团伙从外省来的，最近刚出现在镇上。几个年轻人血气方刚当即吵嚷起来，按住了窃贼，要扭送当地公安局。谁知窃贼的同伙也在店周围游荡，自然动起手来，对方都是魁梧的壮汉，少年们不敌就跑散了。  
黎簇往旅店狂奔，正看到张起灵一身宽松的白衣裤，坐在楼下迎着太阳光打盹儿，像一尊金灿灿的菩萨。  
黎簇大声呼救，可他不太确定，张起灵的眼睛一直没有好转。  
追赶的人马上就要到近前，黎簇越过茶座打算直接上楼去找吴邪和胖子，却被张起灵伸手拽住转了半个圈，轻轻一推肩膀就坐在了台阶上。  
三名男子距离张起灵三米开外站定，为首一人手探在鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里不知抓着什么，焦黄的脸上笑得不怀好意，道:“不是要把我们送交吗，跑这来干吗。”他撇了一眼张起灵又道“他是警察吗？他能解决什么问题？”  
张起灵缓缓站起来，把头转向出声的方向，稍长的刘海微微晃动。  
焦黄脸一愣，随即哈哈大笑:“你竟然是个瞎子？”  
黎簇喘着粗气说:“他们是小偷。有刀！得找吴邪要家伙。”  
张起灵摇头说:“不必。”他迎着冷风把手指一根一根展开再合拢，又说，“我不解决问题，但可以解决你。”  
接下来，就是武打电影里的场景了，黎簇头一次近距离欣赏到活的武林高手，彻底刷新世界观，上十几年学肚子里的形容词都不够用的。语无伦次之际，胖子已经把最后一道菜端上桌，拍了拍了他的后背，语重心长的说:“小同志，组织上理解你没见过世面的心情，但是菜要凉了。”  
黎簇看看淡定地从吴邪手里接过汤匙的张起灵，激动的嘴根本停不下来:“那三个人被撂倒之后，他们同伙儿居然开着车要撞小哥！”  
发觉吸引了吴邪的目光，黎簇得意地一边比划一边说:“最神的是当时小哥背对着车，就像能听风辨位一样，向后一跃而起得有四五米，后滚翻单膝落在车顶上，紧跟着向下一拳，将车顶捣出一个窟窿，像钢铁侠一样！车当时就停了，里面人都吓出鸡叫啦！”  
黎簇讲完才肯坐下来吃饭，眼睛始终不离开张起灵的一举一动，仿佛能参悟出武功秘籍。胖子一抬胳膊搭住黎簇少年细瘦的肩膀，说:“年轻人别毛毛躁躁的，胖爷来教教你，遇事要保持冷静，当一个人在对抗状态下还能保持冷静，通常意味着他知道一些你不知道的事情，或者你们的武力值有着指数级的差距。”  
“当然，冷静首先得不怕死，因为心里没有挂碍。你男神可以，天真这辈子是做不到喽。”  
胖子虽然平日大大咧咧，但其实在某些层面来讲是铁三角里最通透的一个。  
吴邪没有心思接话，他脑子里正筹划自己的安排。  
饭后窗外下起雪来，旅店老板和厨子们备下热茶把胖子请去讲授京派菜。张起灵和吴邪一起出门。  
风大，雪像一瓣瓣梅花。张起灵穿着白色外套，仿佛随时会溶进天地山川的背景里。吴邪假装漫不经心的拉着张起灵的手腕。拉得很松，他不想让人觉出掌心的汗。两人走出镇子翻过一道山梁。张起灵始终被吴邪拉着，但他步履潇洒矫健，踩在倾斜的石头上也不会失去平衡，仿佛完全不受失明的影响。  
吴邪此行目的地，是当年张起灵见白玛的那座喇嘛庙的院子。  
如他所想，独自哭泣的石像依然坐在小院中央，春夏秋冬日月精华。就像古人说的山中高士晶莹雪，世外仙株寂寞林。  
吴邪长长舒了一口气，拿起张起灵的双手放在石像上，微红的十指贴着冰凉的石头的脸轻轻滑动。  
吴邪不确定张起灵是否还能记得。  
张起灵没有提问，他仿佛突然疲倦，挨着石像坐了下来。  
胖子曾经说过，悲喜自渡，他人难悟。  
吴邪面对着张起灵蹲下，好让自己的高度与对方持平说:“小哥，雕刻这座石像的时候，你在‘想’自己吗？”  
张起灵抿着嘴唇。  
吴邪轻轻地把他黑亮头发上的落雪拨掉说:“那，你现在还有在‘想’吗？”  
张起灵睁开眼睛，此时已经完全变成灰白色的瞳仁虽然看不见，但仿佛也可以有知觉。  
吴邪向前探探身，和张起灵靠得更近，几乎额头抵着额头，又说:“我一直都‘想’你，你能不能也‘想’我？”  
张起灵挂雪的睫毛抖动一下，毫无表情的脸渐渐改变，每一根线条都被柔化了，如同熹微的星，缓慢地亮了起来。  
不知过了多久，吴邪的腿从刺痛变得没有知觉。  
张起灵伸手抚上他的后脑，把他按到自己肩膀上说:“吴邪，等我。”口中的热气扑到吴邪耳朵里，像一个秘密的亲吻。

吴邪迷迷糊糊地听到挂钟的鸣了十一响，突然睁开眼睛坐起来，左右环顾，光线很暗，看得出是一间陌生的禅房。吴邪完全难以置信，难道之前的一切是梦……他立刻否定了这一想法，从床上一跃而起，出门喊住了正在扫地的小喇嘛。小喇嘛说下午和吴邪一起来的青年把吴邪抱进禅房，说他晕倒了需要借地休息，并向寺里借了一匹马向北去了，刚才马已经自己回来了，人却没见。  
吴邪只觉得心口发涨，不能呼吸。悲伤与恼怒压得他脑袋几乎碎裂开，突然鼻子一热，淌下血来……  
吴邪强忍着咽喉的哽咽感，向寺里借了马匹，飞奔回镇上。  
吴邪和胖子租了旅店老板的越野车，开足了马力，连夜向北行进。  
天亮的时候，沿路遇上了吴邪的老相识铁棒喇嘛，他总是背着一米多长镌刻着西藏密宗经文的铁棒，是庙里的护法武僧。他碰巧看到过长的像张起灵的人，他上了车给吴邪指路。  
汽车一直开到下午，他们终于赶上了张起灵。  
张起灵胯下骑着一匹高大的野马，没人知道他使用了什么张家秘技降伏的它，深栗色的草原神骏阔步昂首，四蹄生风。马背上的张起灵仿佛没有盔甲的将军，正在御风而行。  
吴邪一声不吭地驾车与野马齐头并进，他想着又被张起灵捏晕的事，心里无比憋闷，双手紧紧攥住方向盘，几乎把手指捏碎。  
胖子大声呼唤小哥。  
张起灵早就听见了马达声，他并没有解释的意思。  
汽车跟着张起灵来到一座雪山脚下，张起灵翻身下马，拍了拍马儿肌肉结实的脖子，示意它自由了。  
吴邪三人同样下了车，随着张起灵往山上走去。  
铁棒喇嘛抬头看了看，山峰顶上皑皑一片，越到山脚越黑得发蓝，刀劈斧刻的轮廓。他紧走两步，拦住张起灵，他先被张起灵灰白的眼睛惊了一下，还是说道:“不能再走了，多雄拉神山是雪狼的领地，凡人的禁区。”  
张起灵脚下不停，说:“是狼王请我来的。”  
喇嘛和胖子听了都心里纳罕，吴邪却不管那么多，他走上来与张起灵面对面，咬着牙恨恨的道:“你的眼睛要怎么爬山！要去一起去！”  
张起灵垂下眼眸，摇了摇头说:“整座山上都有狼王留下的气味标记在引路，不用看也可以去到任何地方。这里的事与你们无关。”  
吴邪充耳不闻拉住张起灵就走。  
胖子百忙之中还没忘背上登山包，他的包比吴邪的鼓了不少，也不知道里面都有什么，他走了两步就擦汗说:“没想到啊，咱小哥除了会跟粽子说话还能跟野兽交流。我说，它们不会是请你来当老大吧？”  
张起灵不再说话，只是向山上走。他走路的方式很特别，像是用脚先探路再踩实，但是速度却不比双目能视的人慢。  
吴邪嘲笑自己怎么忘了——这个人是张家族长，是从最严酷的磨砺中诞生的战斗机器。连自己的生理体征都能强行操控的，无论是怎样的重伤，永远冷静机警，应对自如。  
铁棒喇嘛还是担心众人的安危，决定跟吴邪他们一起。四个人穿越了神山的雪线，藏区的风顶撞着巨岩，砰砰做响，整山谷回音不绝，细听似乎还有呼号呜咽之声，仿佛困住了无数亡魂。  
胖子取出背包里的德国造精钢工兵铲当拐杖用，他指着远处说:“难道胖爷眼花，那边的雪怎么会动？”  
铁棒喇嘛道:“那是雪山的圣物——吉祥的野牦牛群。”吴邪也看过去，果然在雪线以上很高的位置，一群体型像小山包似的牦牛正在缓缓行进，纯白的长毛从高耸的脊背一直拖到蹄子上，走着走着就像从雪中隐入了云层。  
铁棒喇嘛疑惑地说:“现在不是迁移的时节，但它们似乎要离开这座山。”  
张起灵听了渐渐地皱起眉头，脚下加快。  
一行人走到一块巨石下面，从这里开始雪地上逐渐有了杂乱的痕迹，依稀看得出是硕大的爪印，胖子蹲下比量着大小和深度，吸了一口气道:“这里的狼比之前咱们在南方山里遇到的大上三倍都不止。”  
张起灵摸索着巨石上风琴样一条一条杂乱裂痕，说:“这是它们的爪痕，作为领地的标记。”其他三人看着深达十厘米的裂痕一时都说不出话来。  
风带着一阵浓郁的血腥气扑到众人的鼻间，张起灵寻着气味的源头走去。  
多雄拉神山深处有很多宽阔的冰川洞穴，终年潮湿，阴冷入骨，喜寒的发光苔藓遍布在整个洞穴的每一丝裂缝里。在奇异的幽蓝色荧光中，洞壁像凝固的海浪，晶莹剔透。  
众人无心欣赏这鬼斧神工，血的味道浓重得令人作呕，一路惊心，铁棒喇嘛不停的念诵经文。  
洞穴深处有一座血迹斑驳的石台，上面卧着一只气息奄奄的巨兽，仅仅是俯卧就有一层楼高。长着狼的长吻颚，身躯却像熊。浑身雪白的皮毛被血水浸透，侧腹一道深长伤口向两侧撕裂开，几根森森断骨向外肆意的支着。  
听到脚步声，巨兽抬起头来，吴邪三人被它盯得心里直打鼓——这怎么看也不像野兽的眼睛，黑白分明，神态庄严，深深的俯视着众人，似有菩萨之悲，金刚之怒。  
吴邪突然感到莫名的熟悉。  
张起灵走上前，巨兽探出舌头舔他的眼睛。片刻，张起灵再次睁开双眼，竟然已经恢复正常，明眸朗目，沉静又明亮。  
而巨兽的眼睛转变成了带血的灰白。  
其余三人震惊得瞠目结舌。  
张起灵查看了巨兽的伤口说:“阴兵过境已经占了天时，即便将我的眼睛借给你，也还是输了。”  
巨兽粗喘着发出不甘的吼声，四周的洞壁引起隆隆回响，震得人头皮发麻。  
张起灵对它说:“这是你作为雪狼王最后的机会，但是你的家族不能断绝在这里，神山的通路不能没有人看守。”  
洞穴内一阵沉默。  
巨兽艰难地将身体支起来，它控制不住地趔趄，地面也跟着发颤。它用嘴从身底推出一个狭长的铜盒，然后把硕大的头颅低低的压在张起灵的脚下。  
张起灵表情凝重，他叹了一口气:“白泽，我送你一程。”  
铜盒里是一把造型奇异的刀，刀长一米，略有弧弯，从刀身至刀柄没有任何焊接的痕迹，质地细腻如羊脂，非铁非玉，叩之有金石之声。  
铁棒喇嘛惊道:“这难道是天授长诗中说的用神狼的獠牙做成的牙刃，竟然真有此物。这一定是佛祖的旨意！”  
胖子被刚才发生的一切惊得还有些蒙，问到:“这刀有多厉害，比黑金古刀如何？”  
吴邪一听阴兵这两个字就头疼，但此时哪管得了那么多，他从蹬山包里抽出大白狗腿，挽了两个刀花说:“小哥……这几年我也有些身手了，咱们一起上。”  
张起灵抬起黑亮的双眼与吴邪对视说：“这里是唯一安全的地方。”  
吴邪急了:“你到底拿我当什么？”  
张起灵没再说话，抬手摸了一下吴邪的脸，吴邪心中一热，刚想再说点什么，却发现张起灵只是在把巨兽的鲜血擦在三人的脸上，狼王的气味使他们成为狼族的一员。  
张起灵向三人点点头，转身朝洞穴更深处走去，他走得很急。前方渐渐嘈杂起来，金属的敲击声，野兽的嚎叫混杂着诡异而尖锐的气声，还有一种低沉的嗡鸣震得洞穴有规律的震颤。  
胖子奇怪的问：“这地震怎么跟闹钟似的，每隔相同时间震一下？”  
张起灵说：“是焚风在鼓动。”  
铁棒喇嘛惊到：“传说焚风是阴兵用来开辟新鬼路的，难道他们要把神山变成冥界通道？”  
果然，几人刚到洞穴尽头，就被一股狂风吹得几乎窒息。他们用手臂掩住口鼻，扒在洞口向外看去。  
傍晚山中的光线已经暗下来，但仍然可以看清洞口在峡谷的一侧，距离地面大约五六米。整条峡谷狭长幽深看不到尽头，两边多有突出的巨石。  
远处一大团炽烈的气流在岩壁之间形成漩涡，那漩涡越来越大仿佛连光都能吸进去，正沿着岩壁没有规律地移动，所到之处尸体和来不及逃开的伤狼被瞬间焚化了。  
整片峡谷的气流都被焚风扰乱了。  
谷底散落着无数雪狼的尸体，有些还保持着战斗的姿态已经僵硬。腥膻的血液在石间开出狰狞的花朵。  
尸体周围仍然有同伴在不屈的战斗，它们身长近2米，有着巨大的头和结实的身躯，眼神狠戾，呲着獠牙发出嘶哑的嚎叫。纯白的狼毛混着土与血被呼啸的狂风吹起。  
和它们死死纠缠的敌人是无数阴兵，身形高大，脸极长，头骨形状很怪异，身着铁片链子甲，行动起来发出瘆人的金属撞击声。  
他们很难受到有效攻击，也完全不受风的影响。  
雪狼群已经被阴兵冲散在几处，重重包围着。  
近处的一只半大狼崽被逼得向岩壁上爬了数十米高，在风里发出呜呜地颤音。张起灵把牙刃叼在嘴里，向上一跃手指扣住突出的石块，像灵活的猿猴似的接纵攀爬，他一把抓牢狼崽的后脊。三纵两纵利落的回到洞口。  
张起灵把狼崽塞进吴邪怀里，丝毫没有停顿，脚一蹬地就飞出两米多远，双膝凌空下压，卡在最近的一个阴兵的肩膀上，用力一拧脑袋就掉了下来，然后一脚踢开。随后他落到地上举起牙刃利落的一转身又逼退一个阴兵。  
吴邪正要冲下去却被胖子拦住，胖子打开满载的背包，里面竟是雷管。  
胖子一边缠引线一边道：“胖爷我早就说过不带炸药就再也不下斗，没想到远足也用得上。”  
吴邪不可思议说：“哪儿弄来的？”  
胖子嘿嘿一笑：“旅店老板的儿子是个开矿的，这种东西都搁地窖里存着。”  
胖子直起身大喊：“小哥，咱开炮了。”用力一抛，雷管被大风吹得偏离，没能在阴兵最密集处炸开，但也有八九个马脸被冲击波震碎，效果出乎意料的好。  
张起灵借爆炸的便很快杀出一条路，让几匹遍体鳞伤的雪狼逃出重围。  
胖子和吴邪接连扔出雷管，阴兵向三人这边聚集过来。胖子拿起最后一团狠狠地扔出去，竟然没响。胖子大叫：“臭蛋一颗，抄家伙！”吴邪早已大白狗腿在手挡住了第一个冲过来的阴兵，暗自庆幸在瞎子那里受过的罪。  
喇嘛也抽出铁棒挥得呼呼生风，棒上篆刻的密宗经文震慑得阴兵不能靠近。  
远处一个阴兵拉开弓弦瞄准向他们，吴邪正和胖子合力抵住一个个头极高的阴兵，根本没注意到。  
张起灵砍退围堵的阴兵，立刻回身向洞口奔去，来不及了，他抬手把刀抛过去，弩箭从半空被一截两半。张起灵跳起来接住刀柄，双脚刚落地，被另一支尖锐的箭头从背后诡密地刺进左肋，他的头颈无声的震了一下，他能听见骨头断裂的声响。  
焚风逐渐壮大，所到之处岩石被接连絞碎，所有被卷进漩涡里的东西，都在瞬间消失了。不断有沉重的积雪崩落下来，夹杂着尖锐的碎石。  
有十几只雪狼被阴兵逼到焚风近前做困兽挣扎，凄厉的哀嚎着，碧莹莹的眼睛暴怒又慌乱。  
张起灵右手攥紧身上的箭羽，用力一拔，伤口涌出一大股鲜血。他把沾满血肉的箭头在手中一挥，温热的麒麟血散发出特有的气味，阴兵们瞬间都被吸引到他那里去，十几只雪狼趁机脱困。  
四周的阴兵都向着麒麟血走过去，张起灵消瘦的身形很快被淹没在马脸堆里，无数阴兵还在不断地涌向那里。吴邪和胖子发现不对，都狂奔过去。  
突然，一声长啸，一个浑身浴血的人影从阴兵堆里高高跃起，犹如天神一般踩着一侧几乎垂直的岩壁蹬了上去，一个后空翻就出了包围，借着冲击力就地滚到阴兵稀少的地方。  
张起灵上衣被扯碎，遍体都是撕咬的伤口，血水和汗水使他绷紧的肌肉闪闪发亮，纯黑的麒麟纹身已经全部显现，百兽之长仿佛活了一般。  
张起灵迅速环顾，四周影影幢幢全是铁甲阴兵，很快又要聚拢过来。随之而来的还有已经壮大如一条通天彻地的黑龙的焚风。  
所有活着的雪狼都已经退回了狼王的洞穴。  
他让吴邪和胖子带着铁棒喇嘛也退回去，只有那里有世代狼王的留下的力量，阴兵无法进入。  
吴邪冲向他急切地喊：“你又要一个人去！你有没有想过我！”  
张起灵回过头，狂风吹乱长长的刘海，挡住了眼睛，他说：“相信我。”  
胖子和铁棒喇嘛硬拖着吴邪进洞，把他放在地上，吴邪火急火燎的要站起来，却被身后一股强大的力量挤倒一头撞到墙上。他晕眩地回头看，竟是那只叫白泽的狼头巨兽缓慢地向外走去。  
峡谷中，张起灵躲过前仆后继地向他扑来的阴兵，他平举着牙刃，靠近一侧的岩壁向着焚风的方向奔跑起来，神兽的牙齿在坚硬的岩石上极速摩擦带出嗞嗞耀白的火花。  
突然，身旁多了一个红白相间的影子。  
张起灵略一点头，翻身骑跨在白影的背上，白影驮着他昂首向上，以不可思议的速度，沿着陡峭的石壁垂直向涯顶攀去。  
跃上悬崖顶端的一刻，张起灵将泛着火星的牙刃高高抛进焚风漩涡的风眼里。瞬间漆黑的天空中风云变换，乌云沉沉压迫下来，有雷声由远及近的炸开，蓦然一道闪电劈入焚风，整个风团上下瞬间布满了幽蓝的电流，电流顺着焚风向下流淌，像从天上撒下的大网将峡谷里无数阴兵也全部笼罩在里面，光华爆闪，顷刻便化为虚无了。  
张起灵匍匐在悬崖上的雪里，他被雷电震晕不知多久，在一声凄凉的狼嚎中清醒过来。他向崖下望去，白泽的尸体静静的卧在谷底的乱石间——它将张起灵送上涯顶，已经耗尽了最后的力量，他们成功了，作为神山唯一的雪狼王，它死得其所。  
雪狼们已经从洞中出来，它们一定是感知到了什么。吴邪和胖子在到处寻找，呼喊着张起灵的名字。  
铁棒喇嘛跟随狼群走到雪狼王的尸体前，双掌合十：“它为神山战斗到了最后，这样的结束，是为大欢喜。”  
“嗷呜……”  
月亮照常升起，浑圆无缺。残余的狼群朝天引颈，此起彼伏，悲怆的长嚎响彻山野。  
一切都结束了。  
张起灵站起来，过度的失血使他浑身发麻且有些耳鸣。  
悬崖下，吴邪喊什么完全听不清。  
张起灵看到吴邪焦急地向他打着手势。  
张起灵感觉到自己似乎是笑了笑。  
此刻眼中是他全部的“想”。

邪瓶


End file.
